


The Specialist

by kisupure



Series: Hard Labor [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breathplay, Cyborgs, Death Threats, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Egomaniac, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, GT, Giant/Tiny, Heavy BDSM, Heavy Sadism, Human Sex Toy, Knifeplay, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Masturbation, Multi, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to gore, References to snuff, Sadism, Sex Work, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, fear kink, loaning sub/slave to someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisupure/pseuds/kisupure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen and her 130' boss begin to find an equilibrium. That is to say... he's struck a balance between getting off on her pain and keeping her out of the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

Ellen sat on the floor.  
  
Her back was against the wall, one hand in the pocket of her zipped up hoodie, the other holding a styrofoam cup of coffee. She felt restless, and took another nervous sip, letting the strong burn of whiskey go down like hot ice. She coughed just once from the unpleasant sensation, then took another sip, temporarily soothed.  
  
The hot toddy was literally half booze--and cheap stuff, at that, since alcohol was hard to come by these days--but at least there was a little cream in there to help smooth out the flavor.  
  
The room she waited in was monumental. Tall enough to give the cyborgs clearance with their arms in the air, and the footprint large enough for two of them to lay head to foot in either direction. It would have taken her more than a minute to sprint to the other side.  
  
But for now, she was alone, save for a video camera in each corner. The silence was unnerving. She took another drink.  
  
It was about 10 o’clock in the morning, Ellen guessed, and not two hours earlier had the klaxons gone off to signal the materialization of an angel, which Unit 01 was promptly deployed to destroy. It had been months since this last happened-- shortly before her stint as intern was abruptly terminated. At least last time there’d been the camaraderie of her fellow engineers to provide an emotional support system during such a terrifying event.  
  
Now all she had was  _him_.   
  
And he’d made sure his command that she be here waiting for him when he returned was followed. And though the solitary waiting game was terrible, this was her job, she reminded herself.   
  
“Think of the money,” she muttered. Ah, who the hell was she kidding? She continued, scowling: “And his hands, and his face, and his muscles, and his dick...”  
  
Ellen took another drink from the near-empty cup. The effects of the whisky were already very apparent given her empty stomach, but it was either that, or pick up smoking for just these kinds of occasions. And he’d already forbade her to start as he claimed that it would ‘ruin her taste’.  
  
A red light above her head, spaced human-ceiling height from the floor, went off then. It flashed from behind its metal cage, without a sound, but her pounding heart more than made up for it. Far off in the distance she heard the low rumble of machinery, the distant clamor of metal, and then, the faint tremor of massive footsteps that she was all-too familiar with.  
  
“We beat it,” she whispered to herself, a smile spreading on her face. Her hand balled into a victorious fist. “Yes,” Ellen hissed.  
  
Alcohol-fueled exhilaration was getting the better of her at this point, though, and she longed to watch him round the corner and join her in this stark white cavern.  
  
But she had to be patient. Decontamination took another 15 minutes, and damage assessment took a few minutes more as the data from his suit was passed into Nerv computers. Automated armor repair would begin right away.  
  
The tremors grew in strength, until the whole room gently shook with each of his footfalls. Ellen looked over to the doorway, and saw his foot as it planted itself on the floor, and in a moment, the rest of him loomed into view. Her breath caught in her throat and heart skipped a beat. His black bodysuit was torn in several places. Blood oozed out of a gash on his chest, and one on his arm. Three fingers on his left glove had been ripped off, revealing bloodied and mud-caked digits underneath. His eyebrow was split open, and as he passed her, she spied a massive bite mark on the back of his leg.   
  
“Oh my god,” she breathed.  
  
A single drop of blood fell from somewhere up above, hitting the floor with immense force where he’d walked, spattering into a million tiny droplets. He tracked dirt, gravel, and small pieces of asphalt behind him as he went to the far end of the room to activate the shower. The door behind him closed in a series of 5 locks.  
  
She watched with apprehension, morbid curiosity, and vague desire as the water cascaded around him, turning a dark, ruddy brown before it hit the floor and flooded into a series of drains at his feet.   
  
With the water still running, he began to strip, popping the seams along the back of the suit and pulling it down to his waist so that he could wash the wounds. When those were done, he pulled the kevlar garment down to his ankles and kicked it away.  
  
It was all so cold and clinical, but she couldn’t help but watch with rapt attention.   
  
She fidgeted as he checked over each of the ports embedded in his chest and arms, picking out a bit of crud here and there where the metal met skin. The final part of the ritual was for him to open his mouth, swish with the water, and then unceremoniously spit it out. The shower was then shut off.   
  
He stood there, dripping wet, head down and eyes closed as he ran his hand through his hair and then rubbed at his face.  
  
The eva opened his eyes then and shot her an unreadable look as he turned and switched on the dryers. Vents opened up in the walls about him and blasted him with air, sending little droplets of water flying about. Ellen pulled her hood up about her face and doubled over, suddenly being subjected to hurricane-level winds as he dried off.   
  
When that was over, he pushed on a panel in the wall, popping it out, and revealing a myriad of devices that she couldn’t recognize. He grabbed a roll of what appeared to be medical tape, looped around an industrial-grade cable spool. That panel was pushed back in as he activated another, and out from the wall came a large, padded chair that he sat down in.   
  
“Come here,” he quietly ordered.  
  
Ellen jumped up, downing the last of her drink, and jogged over, pausing to catch her breath near his foot.  
  
He reached down with his massive hand and roughly plucked her from the floor, setting her on his naked thigh near one of the black, shiny plugs embedded in his skin. She tried to avoid looking at his massive penis resting against his leg, balls splayed out on the chair beneath; it was difficult.   
  
Unit 01 took up the tape, tearing pieces off and carefully placing several over the horrendous wound on his chest. Then his arm. Ellen winced.  
  
“Can I--” she said, then stopped herself. Shit, it was that damn drink! She winced when he stopped and cocked his head at her.  
  
“Can you  _what?_ ” he rumbled with that low, deep, immense voice of his.  
  
Ellen swallowed. “Can I… can I… help,” is all, she finished, voice trailing off as she spoke.  
  
She expected a snort or a burst of mean-spirited laughter, but there was nothing. He just looked at her with those brilliant, terrible eyes of his, and held out the spool of tape to her. The tape, which, now that she could see it better, was a thick fabric with a spongy, sticky coating on the underside, and about 30” wide. She grasped at the edge and gave a hard pull. He let the spool unravel between his thumb and forefinger as she worked. When she’d freed a few feet of it, she looked up at him again, her expression asking where to put it.  
  
His other hand appeared beside her--she could never quite get used to how enormous they were--and she saw now that the eva wanted her to wrap his busted fingers.  
  
If she were sober, this would have been a bizarre scene. Her, feeling suddenly servile, and him feeling generous with his temper. It was a lot of work to wrap each digit, she realized when she was done with the first knuckle. Sure, he was helping by gently lifting his finger every time she needed to pull the dressing underneath and generally maneuvering it about as she needed, but the tape wasn’t exactly light and his fingers weren’t exactly small. His fingernail was the size of her head, after all. Speaking of…  
  
“Should clean these,” Ellen muttered when she was finished with another wrap, scowling at the grime under his nails.  
  
He snorted at that, and Ellen couldn’t help but think that maybe she aught to not drink before seeing him again.  
  
“Whatever you say, kid.”  
  
She proceeded to finish wrapping the rest of them, satisfied with her handiwork. When she was done, he lifted the spool up to tear off one more sliver of a piece and, reaching up, positioned it over his opened brow.  
  
“What about your leg?”  
  
“It’s not deep,” he grunted, setting the medical tape aside.   
  
The eva spread his thighs a little wider and reached for his limp cock, coaxing it to life. It was so sudden, so nonchalant, that Ellen’s mouth dropped and she stared at the massive rod in his hands, Something about her was painfully obvious to him because he stopped and considered her, letting it go flaccid again.   
  
“You look like you want something,” he cooed, looking down at her with a smirk. Ellen met his gaze, but the whiskey in her system protested, giving her vertigo instead.   
  
She shut her eyes tight and bent her head down with a groan.   
  
“The hell is wrong with you now?” Pinching her between his thumb and forefinger, he brought her to chest-level and opened his palm so that she could sit on it. Suddenly it occurred to her that he might not like that she’d--  
  
“I can smell the alcohol on you,” he said quietly, but treacherously.   
  
“I had some… in my coffee,” she meekly explained, staring at his chin. “I was getting nervous with the attack and…”  
  
He frowned. “You are to be  _sober when you see me_ ,” he ordered. “Unless I say otherwise.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Look me in the eye when you say that, roach.”  
  
Ellen lifted her eyes to his face and found his green eyes boring down on her. She shivered. “Yes, sir,” she murmured.  
  
He brought her nearer to his nose and took a sniff. “At least you showered this time. Still, I’m disappointed.”  
  
Oh god, the d-word.  
  
Unit 01 deposited her onto the rolling hills of his belly while he grabbed the tape again, tearing off two pieces some feet long, and setting it aside once again.  
  
“Take your damn clothes off,” he ordered, and she hastily complied. When she was down to her shirt and panties: “Whatever. That’s enough.”  
  
He pushed her down onto her back with two free fingers, the bandaged ones, and roughly positioned her arms above her head. What..? Something thick and sticky was placed over her hands and forearms. The tape. And a second later, her feet got the same treatment.   
  
Ellen struggled, but it was obviously in vain. This stuff was meant to stick to his skin and stay there.  
  
“Sit back,” he said with a sneer. “Relax.”  
  
The worst came to mind-- images of him standing up, or doing jumping jacks while taped to his stomach--and Ellen chewed her lip. She tried craning her neck to see his face to give him a pleading look, but she couldn’t. What she had a fantastic view of, however, was his cock. Front and center.  
  
Monstrous hands came up from either side of her into her field of vision to tease himself. It seemed he was already getting excited at the idea of having a captive audience, though, and was hardening. His left hand cupped his balls and the right began stroking himself. She could almost hear the blood rushing to his groin; a waterfall’s worth. It fattened under his ministrations, and Ellen was transfixed, watching it slowly right itself before her, a veritable tower of rock-hard flesh.   
  
“You know you love it,” he growled from somewhere high above, vibrating her through the musculature of his abdomen. “You love all fifteen feet of me…” he stroked himself from hilt to tip as he said that, and she watched, absolutely mesmerized. The way the veins zig-zagged their way up his shaft, the way his foreskin shifted under his touch, the way his entire length gently jerked with every word that left his mouth.  
  
She swallowed and said nothing.  
  
Unit 01 started really working himself at that point. Up, down, up, down…   
  
“I’ve wanted to do this all morning,” he half-breathed, half-groaned. “Yeah…”  
  
A dribble of pre-cum formed at his slit and Ellen made a little noise, straining against her bondage. Blood was rushing between her thighs, throbbing with want. With his thumb, the eva smeared the clear liquid around the deep pink head, pausing for a moment to let her take it in before going back at it.  
  
He kept fisting, adjusting his sitting position. She just couldn’t get enough of the cording in his thighs. She felt her panties start to moisten. Nope, couldn’t get enough.  
  
“Wanna hear about the battle?” he asked. But it was a rhetorical question. “Let me tell you about the battle.”  
  
Unit 01 continued pumping. “You should have seen this ugly motherfucker,” he started. “A sin against physics,” he chuckled. “It’d already taken out a battleship, some few thousand people, by the time I got topside.” The eva stopped to let out a faint rumble. “The R-86 did the most damage this time. I fuckin’ love that thing. It’s heavy in the hands, but not too heavy. Love the way it looks-- big, menacing, and cold. Once I got through the bitch’s AT field, I sunk a few Harbinger rounds into it. There was blood everywhere.”  
  
Ellen shivered with those last words. She imagined him out on the surface, destroying entire streets with single footfalls, levelling apartment buildings like crumbling playthings. She imagined him poised in his sharp, sleek armor, demonic helm obscuring his twisted smile, looking every bit the sadistic predator that he was. The tiny human moaned and writhed helplessly against him, heart racing.  
  
“But the core,” he went on, voice impossibly huskier than normal. “The core you have to take care of by hand.” The evangelion started stroking himself faster now, focusing his movements nearer the tip. “Practically razed some hill while we fought. Took a little while, but eventually I got my hands on its core. Redder than blood, slicker than ice.. I could feel it throb with life under my fingertips. And I felt that life evaporate when I crushed it between my hands. Hot… stinking blood…”  
  
He jacked off now at a frenzied pace, and she could feel his abs tighten underneath her.  
  
“You like that, don’t you,” he ground out. “You like imagining me fighting… killing…”  
  
She whined loudly, arching her back as much as she could.  
  
“Taking lives into my hands… taking yours too. So small and pathetic.” His breaths came in short, powerful bursts, and she could feel the hot air of his frantic exhalations wash over her. “Yeah,” he growled. “Yeah, come on. Come on! _Fuck!_ ”  
  
The evangelion stiffened under her, his swollen member jerking about, and with every spasm a spurt of hot, white come shot up into the air before careening down around her in huge sticky puddles. His belly rose and fell with each deep breath he took, and beads of sweat formed about her. He pointed his cock, just beginning to soften, toward her then, dragging the head along her tiny body to cover her with the remnants of his seed. He let it rest on her too, rubbing it on her a little as she struggled to lap at any square inch of him. But he pulled himself away before she could get the chance.  
  
“Please,” she mewled. “Please touch me…”  
  
The giant hunched over himself so that she could look him in the eye. Her skin was flushed, hypersensitive, and her body was begging for release.  
  
He smiled, but his eyes were hard. “Why would I want to do that?”  
  
“Please, sir…”  
  
“I really do get you so hot and bothered, don’t I?” he chided, reaching down to peel her off him. With one swipe from his other hand, the semen was mostly gone. He wiped it off on the wall. When he had two free hands, he peeled her arms from the sticky side of the medical tape, and she yelped as the stuff tore some of the hairs from her arms. Once free, Unit 01 held her in front of his massive face, his injured eyebrow cocked. “Now, I wonder why that is. Care to share?”  
  
Hot, hot breath surrounded her, smelling faintly of blood. Sweat drenched her shirt, and her panties were… well, they were already soaked through. Still drunk on both whisky and arousal, she indulged him.  
  
“You… your strength,” she quietly stammered, reaching down to touch herself as his unyielding gaze filled up her entire field of vision. But he pulled her hands away.  
  
“I didn’t say you could touch yet. Now go on.” He closed his eyes and parted his lips, revealing two rows of glistening teeth and a gigantic tongue. It darted out to lick his upper lip, like an animal smelling a meal, and then passed over each one of her legs.  
  
“Your body,” she breathed, closing her eyes tight too as he closed his lips around one of her legs and gave it a gentle suck. “Your hands…” Then the other leg. “Your… your voice…”  
  
“Turn over and spread ‘em, kid,” he whispered, and Ellen obeyed, trembling. She felt his fat tongue glide underneath her lower half, taking up her entire pelvic region into his mouth. Now  _that_ was something she could arch into. He continued to suck lightly at her, flicking the pointed end of that hot, wet appendage against her inner thighs, and the folds of her cunt. “You are absolutely soaked,” he chuckled. “Now, all those things are great, but what’s the one thing about me that really keeps you up at night?” He licked her backside again. “I know there’s something.”  
  
“Your… your size,” she quietly admitted.  
  
He kept her close to his mouth, almost as if he were whispering into her ear. “I’m a force of nature, aren’t I?”  
  
“Please…”  
  
“ _Aren’t I?_ ”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“And I’ve just about ruined you for any other kind of fucking, haven’t I?”  
  
She swallowed. “Yes you have, sir.”  
  
“Good girl,” he murmured into her, and proceeded to pick up where he left off. He sucked her panties off, and they disappeared into the chasm of his mouth.  
  
She wrapped her arms around the base of his middle finger and buried her face in the cleft of skin there as he continued with his ministrations. Her entire lower half was in his mouth now, feet bracing against hard and jagged teeth. He made little circles, somehow, around her labia and inner thighs, paying special attention to the area where her tiny little nub was, pert and straining to feel every rough pass of his tongue.   
  
Whimpers escaped her as he went on, his last two words echoing in her mind as electricity began to build in her hips. She gyrated against him. Grit her teeth. And then, she was pushed over the edge.  
  
Her cries were quiet and contained--she wasn’t sure why--but she shuddered and jerked and he was already there to clean up the mess.  
  
“Mmm,” he rumbled from deep in his massive chest. Then, without another word, he let her out of his gaping maw, and she slid back into his hand, laying there like a puddle of jelly.   
  
Ellen caught her breath, pushing herself onto her side and bringing her knees up to her chest as little tremors passed through her like aftershocks.  
  
How easy it was to forget that she was laying in a gigantic hand! The skin of his palm curved and folded like a human’s, but it wasn’t pillowy-soft. The mounds and valleys barely yielded to her insignificant weight, though at least the flesh wasn’t calloused all to hell. Ellen wished for a brief moment that she had some talent in palmistry. What might the evangelion’s Fate Line say about him?  
  
A cool wind rushed over her, and she quickly recognized it as smelling faintly of blood: his breath. She shivered, folding her arms tight across her chest, and looked over her shoulder at him. The titan smirked. He ran his tongue over his teeth underneath his closed lips, but stopped, and looked as though he was picking out something stuck between them. Unit 01’s bandaged hand came up to his mouth and he turned his head to the side, picking it out. His fingers re-emerged: her panties stuck to the end of his index finger.  
  
“Take it these are yours,” he grunted, and she watched with surprise and defeat as he gave them a firm flick, landing on the floor half a football field away. Ellen sighed and collapsed back into his hand, her head resting on the base of his middle finger.  
  
“You’re one hell of a John, you know that?” she said flatly.  
  
“Just a John, huh?” the eva grunted, standing up. Ellen winced at the sudden ascension. “Funny, I thought you were the one that keeps crawling back to me.” He strode toward the door, hitting a panel about 8 stories from the ground, and it flew open, one lock at a time in quick succession.   
  
“My power, my strength, my size… remember all that? Besides. I’m the one that decides if you even get paid. So really, I’m your boss.”  
  
Ellen turned beet red and looked at her feet with a little shudder at those last words. He was right, as usual. Too goddamn right.  
  
“What about your suit?”  
  
“It’s fucked. I’ll grab another one from storage while you meet Zero.”  
  
Zero?


	2. part 2

Zero, as she would shortly discover, was a fellow oversized, narcissistic, ultraviolent supersoldier.

Unit 01 held her near his belly in his cupped, busted hand, leading them down the labyrinthine corridors of Nerv’s Geofront. Everything was white, and the doors clearly labelled, but still she had no idea where she was or where she’d come from after a short while.

Soon, though, they came to a door, much like the one they’d existed. Beside it read:

_EVANGELION UNIT-00_

_REC CHAMBER 4A_

_CAUTION_

01 hit a panel beside the door with the side of his fist and it burst open, one lock at a time, and he entered.

Ellen flinched instinctively, and clutched herself. There was no peering around that needed to be done; Zero was the most visible thing in the space. The black of his bodysuit set him at incredible contrast with the rest of the room as he operated a VR helmet from where he stood in the center.

He looked up, the entirety of his face obscured by the tech, as they entered. Ellen swallowed, suddenly getting very nervous at the idea of being in the same room as  _two_ giants. And who was Zero? She found herself praying that he wasn’t somehow more cruel than 01 already was.

“Well look who it is,” he said, voice mechanized by the mask, before taking the thing off and letting it retract back into the ceiling.

“Thought I’d show you the plaything,” 01 rumbled from high above. Ellen retreated further into his hand.

“And how is she?” Zero asked. His voice was different, though no less deep and gut-turning than her… her boss’.  _Ugh why does he have to be my boss,_ she thought.

He grunted, and she could hear a smirk in there somewhere. “Good enough.”

Zero chuckled. “Yeah, well, can only expect so much from something the size of your thumb.” He folded his arms across his chest--he was a little leaner than 01--and cocked his head to the side. “So, what? You came in here to just have me fuckin’ look at her?”

Oh god. Oh god. _I don’t like where this is going. Please god that isn’t where this is going._

“Fuck no,” he scoffed. “Letting you have her while I head to the armory.”

“Well no shit,” Zero laughed. Ellen remembered that 01 was still stark naked.

He presented her, flattening his palm. She scrambled back, staring up at him in trepidation. Where 01 was bulked up, Zero had lean muscle, and no less able to raze an entire city single-handedly. His complexion was darker-- like cedar, almost, and his short-cropped hair was a brilliant white.

And just when she thought that a pair of eyes couldn’t get any more unnerving than 01’s, Zero’s fiery yellow ones set themselves on her. Her breath quickened and she stared at the lines in 01’s palm.

“Have fun for a while,” he announced, and Zero reached out to take her. Just as he was about to turn his hand so that she could fall into the strange eva’s, she craned her neck upward.

“Don’t I get a say in this??” she plead.

He smiled down at her, pausing, for just a moment, before dumping her anyways. “Like hell you do.”

She fell three or four feet into the gray gloved hand and it closed around her somewhat as he brought it up to chest-level. Ellen was getting a terrible, terrible, sense of deja vu.

“What can I do with her?” he asked, looking down at her with vague curiosity. Ellen watched as Unit 01 turned to leave.

The naked eva grunted. “Whatever.”

“Can I kill her?”

“What the fuck do you think?”

“Alright, alright.”

“She better be recognizable when I get back. That’s all I want.”

Ellen’s stomach tied itself up into knots and she trembled in the foreign hand.

_Shh-klung_

_Shh-klung_

_Shh-klung_

_Shh-klung_

_Shh-klung._

The door shut, leaving her and Zero alone.

“Um… hi,” she squeaked, avoiding eye-contact.

He laughed. The sound was immense, and she covered her ears. “What’s your name?”

“E-Ellen, sir.”

“Let’s have a little fun, Ellen,” he cooed, grinning. “Before your owner gets back.”

She shuddered.

Zero walked over to the chair he was sitting in (if it could be called a chair, really), and laid her down on it in a way that could almost be described as gentle. Maybe… maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad.

“Lay down on your belly for me, Ellen.”

She did as she was told, struggling to get her breath under control. She closed her eyes tight and listened to what he was doing behind her.

“And take that bra off.” She did that too, and heard him fetch something from one of the storage units in the wall. She could feel his steps through the chair below her. “Now. You ever see one of these before?”

She was suddenly thrown into shadow as his hand passed overhead. What he set before her eyes then made her fall back into her initial panic… and then some.

“Of course you have,” he finished for her. What he held in his hand was none other than a progressive knife. She knew the specifications and dimensions of that most basic weapon down to the inch: it was 21’ and 6.5”’ in length, to be exact, and weighing in at almost 2 tons. The very last fraction of an inch of the cutting edge was diamond, and when properly maintained, retained the sharpness and precision of a surgical scalpel.

In the hands of an evangelion, it was a formidable weapon. And this was no exception.

“Relax,” he murmured. “It hurts more when you don’t.”

That had the opposite effect it was intended to. Or maybe he wanted it to hurt? Who the fuck knew with these guys?

The giant’s sleek knife was lifted away. She flinched when a finger stroked her back along her spine, petting her and gently pressing her into the chair’s cushion. Ellen tried her damndest to relax, she really did, but her rigid body would barely yield to her brain’s demands.

He kept stroking her for about half a minute; some passes were rougher, some lighter, but each one started at her shoulders and ended at her plump rear. After a short while her skin began to respond with a flush.

Whether he saw or felt this difference in her skin was never something she would figure out, but as soon as she was on fire, he stopped.

“What are you going to do to me?” she whimpered. Her eyes were still closed, and she didn’t dare to look at him.

Ellen was thrown into shadow again as his head drew near to her. “ _Relax_ ,” he repeated with a whisper.

There was a sharp pain in her back, and the small human cried out, gasping for air. In fact, she couldn’t help but leap up and turn around to face him, backing up further into the seat of the chair.

“Wh...” She was so startled and scared that it took another moment for words to form. The searing pain had disappeared as quickly as it came, and all that was left was a dull, throbbing ache, leaving her back on fire. Ellen swallowed, clutching herself, and dared to reach back to see what he’d done. Her hand felt warmth and when she brought it to see, her fingers were red.

“What the fuck??” she managed, looking up at him.

His visage betrayed a coldness, though. His yellow eyes rested on her, pupils dilated. And in his hand was the knife; so small would her spot of blood been on such a hulking weapon that she couldn’t even spy it.

“Oh come  _on_ ,” he sighed, rolling his eyes. “That was nothing.”

Ellen glanced around, looking for a way to somehow buy time until 01 came back. Then maybe,  _maybe,_ she’d be in the clear from this freak of nature.

The chair, she quickly guessed, was about 3 stories from the floor-- far too high to jump. But with adrenaline pumping through her from the injury, Ellen made the decision to do something very stupid before her rational mind could catch up.

Taking off at a sprint, she found herself running  _at_ the evangelion, and a second later, she was in the air. Whether it was an automatic response on his part or something resembling concern, his hand darted out to catch her, and she landed hard in the palm of his gloved hand.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” came the deep and enormous voice from high above.

Ellen recovered from the tumble into his hand and righted herself just in time to launch herself off of him again, this time aiming for his right thigh, which was maybe about 9 or 10 feet below. Doable, even for someone like her.

The landing was, again, hard, and her ankle wasn’t happy, but she was in the clear now. She darted down his thigh, panting, and leapt off the end of his knee, finding refuge in the machinery underneath the chair.

Breathing short and heavy she peered out behind some kind of large cylindrical mechanism. All that was in her view was him from the waist down. His thighs were possibly the most muscular part of him, rippling under the kevlar suit, and terminating at a fat bulge between them. Zero bent over to see where she’d gone, and there was a mildly bemused look on his face.

“What now?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

She scowled and pursed her lips. “I didn’t sign up to be sliced up by a progressive knife!”

“Sign up?” Zero laughed.

His hand headed toward her and with a gasp she headed further into the recesses under the chair. The hulking appendage felt around for her a bit and she squeezed herself further in to avoid it. After a few measly moments of searching, he withdrew his hand, but she knew better than to breathe a sigh of relief so soon.

“Who do you think really runs this shithole?” she heard him boom. Sounds came from overhead someplace, but she had no idea what they were. “You humans?”

Then suddenly she recognized the sound of locks being released, and before she knew it the seat itself was removed from above her. His face looked down at her and a smile spread his lips. There was nowhere to hide now.

“Think again.”

Zero’s hand blocked out the light and unceremoniously plucked her out of her hole like a bug, held loosely in his gray fist.

He descended to the floor and set her on one of his raised knees. “On your belly again. And don’t move this time… Oh-One wouldn’t be happy if I accidentally filleted you.”

_Why, why, why…_

But she did as she was told. “Thank you, Ellen,” he said.

He proceeded to massage her back again. Little gentle strokes with the pad of a single finger to warm her up. Warm her up, she realized, so he could get more blood.

Before she knew it, there was another searing line of pain drawn across the other shoulder blade, and she couldn’t help the cry that escaped her. Neither could she help the tear that ran down her cheek. He drew the tip of that horrible knife across her once, twice, three times more, and the tears fell freely by then.

Zero moved down as he went, and as he drew nearer to the small of her back, the pain factor shot through the roof and she couldn’t help but jump and cry even before he began to cut.

“Please, please,” she begged. “Not there. Not there… It’s too much.”

Ellen clutched one of the black plugs protruding from his kneecap, shivering and catching her breath, mind swimming with endorphins.

He poked her there and rubbed it a little, feeling the bones through her skin.

“Fair enough,” he grunted, and a second later he drew a neat line of white hot pain across one of her buttcheeks. “That better?”

She winced hard and said nothing.

He chuckled. “That’s what I thought.”

A few more cuts later and he seemed to pause. Suddenly there was something thin and hard slipping between her legs, spreading thighs apart: the tip of the knife. Ellen sucked in a terrified breath, expecting more, but he withdrew the weapon with a self-satisfied snort.

“It’s like juicing a small, delicate fruit,” he said in a low, throaty voice behind her. In a moment she was in shadow and his tongue was on her, licking at the wounds in a single swipe. Her entire backside stung terribly.

“Hnn--”

“Those little noises you’re making are turning me on. Just thought I’d let you know.”

She heard the knife settle on the floor with a heavy  _boom_ , and he shifted around her some. Still splayed out on his knee, Zero slipped his finger where the knife had been, prodding at the juncture between her legs. Ellen wanted to freeze up, but her endorphin high just turned her into jelly at the touch.  _No…_

“Wow, would you look at that… I’ve got a massive hardon. You should help me take care of it.”

He grabbed her off of his knee and she watched as he undid the hydraulic clasps holding the cod of his suit, and out sprang his cock, pointing skyward. Ellen’s hunch from earlier was right: he was thicker than 01, though possibly a few feet shorter. Not that any of it really mattered at her size. A cock bigger than you was a cock bigger than you.

Zero licked her backside one more time, savoring the taste of her blood on his tongue, before spitting a fat wad of saliva on her and rubbing it around. A second later and she found herself sandwiched between his gloved fingers and the skin of his ten-foot prick, and a second glob of spit oozed down around her. He started pumping.

The sensation of being rubbed up and down against a giant shaft was disorienting. Ellen tried wrapping her arms around his girth, but every time she was pushed up to that sensitive spot just under the head, her arms wound up pinned at her sides again.

“I can feel your tits on me,” he chuckled, watching with hungry eyes at his own ministrations.

It was hard to breathe, her back hurt like fucking hell, and she couldn’t move as she slid around against his hot skin. For half a second she found herself wondering why in the hell these guys had cocks to begin with, but was torn from her mindless train of thought as she was stopped near the tip of his length and held there.

Ellen saw his gaze intensify and his teeth grit together as his grip around her and himself tightened, tightened, tightened…

“---!”

...until she could no longer take in a full breath.

Panic. Ellen flew into a panic, thrashing around in his unyielding hold on her, even as it continued to tighten ever so slightly. Somewhere off in the distance she heard him groan in pleasure as she fought against the edge of his foreskin, pounding her fists against his purple cockhead.

“Please,” she mouthed, but nothing came out. Her vision started to get weird.

But then a voice, one that she never in a million years would have thought she’d be happy to hear, distracted her captor.

“Looks like fun,” 01 announced, standing in the doorway, clad in his black and purple, a smirk on his face.

His grip on her loosened completely and she fell back against his fingers, coughing and panting.

“You trying to  _kill_ her?” he asked, walking over.

Zero narrowed his yellow eyes at the frail human in his hand. “Eh, just a little.”

“Well don’t mind me. Hurry up and finish because I’m ready for seconds as it is.” Ellen’s heart sank.

The black and gray eva stood over them, pulling himself out as Zero positioned her in his fingers again, adding one more helping of saliva to lube her up, and began stroking again. She wanted to get a better look at Unit 01, maybe he’d be able to see the look in her eyes that said “get me the fuck out of here”. Up and down the fleshy column she went, and a few strokes in he pressed her head forward at the top to smear her face in his pre-come. She sputtered as her mouth filled with the clear fluid. Ellen turned her head to the side, looking as far off to her left as possible, and did manage to see him; catch a glimpse of his face and shoot him the most miserable look she could. All he did was cock an eyebrow at her and spit into his wanking hand.

“You know what, nah. I got an idea.” Zero rose up, Ellen removed from his prick and laying in his open palm. Maybe… maybe whatever it is that he had in mind would be less shitty.

Seemed like 01 saw her back because he snorted: “Wow, you really did a number on the poor kid.”

The tiny human realized then that both evas were exactly the same height with almost exactly the same bodily proportions, because her captor positioned himself facing 01, touching the heads of their cocks together. She was set on her back in his palm and held once again to the underside of Zero’s thick member; a moment later he’d slid her along to the base of 01’s.

“Yeah?”

Unit 01 grunted with satisfaction. “Go.”

Zero proceeded to pump away at both cocks, one, and then the other. One, and then the other. One…

01 grabbed the other’s hips roughly to keep them both more or less stabilized. And Ellen… well, she was surprised to find herself being able to finally relax a little with a familiar face in the room. (Even though that face was bigger than her Nerv-issued suite.)

After a few moments of being passed from one member to the other, she was letting herself get into the action. And realize exactly what was going on: not one, but  _two_ monumental cyborg soldiers, ripped and handsome, were jacking off with her.

At that moment, she started to contribute a little bit of her own lubricant.

Zero was using both hands now, and she caught a glimpse of 01’s balls slowly beginning to tighten. Deep rumbles began to emanate from the hulking giants above her and she knew they wouldn’t last.

Her boss released his grip on his fellow and stepped back, taking himself into his own hand. Zero, whose hand she was still in, did the same, holding her out so that both of their cocks were pointing at her. They both quickened their pace, and she braced herself.

Zero came first, gritting his teeth together and squeezing his eyes shut as his tremors shook the hand she wound up on all fours in. The ejaculate came in hot, sloppy ribbons, just about covering her on his own, but moments later, 01’s turn came. The cording in his neck tightened and his load shot out at her.

“Fuck,” he breathed, opening his bright green eyes and looking down at her. “You’re a mess.”

“Whew,” Zero said, running his free hand through his hair. “Here, lemme hose her down, heh.”

Ellen watched at first in confusion and then in uncertainty as he reached for his dick again, almost completely flaccid now. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but she could see his stomach muscles tighten. After a moment, hot, clear liquid came out and drenched her.

“Eaugh!” Ellen shielded her face from the torrent of cyborg piss. She heard Unit 01 laughing.

It didn’t last long, thank god. And when it was over, she found that it neither smelled or  _tasted_ like urine. Not that she knew what urine tasted like. In fact it didn’t taste like much of anything… except a distant hint of LCL.

“Shoulda seen the look on your fuckin’ face,” Zero rumbled.

“Alright. alright, give her up. I fucking fought this morning and you didn’t.”

He did as he was told. “Wow,  _thirds?_ And you thought  _I_ was trying to kill her!”

Ellen was aching, her back throbbing, and all-around exhausted. She looked up at 01 and gave him a pleading look. He just arched his busted eyebrow at her and said nothing.

“See you around, fucker.” With that 01 headed toward the door.

_Shh-klung_

_Shh-klung_

_Shh-klung_

_Shh-klung_

_Shh-klung._

Zero waved them out. “Get outta here, you bastard.”

Unit 01 chuckled.

Ellen was in a daze for the rest of the walk back. So exhausted, in fact, that it didn’t even occur to her to ask where they were going when he took a few turns she didn’t recognize and wound up on a dark, capsule-like lift. Down, down they went, but she woke up some when they hit water. Or, as the lighting clued her into, LCL.

Despite her first encounter with him here, he rarely called her to this particular space. Ellen wasn’t sure why, and hadn’t spent too much time thinking about it. Maybe it was a special place for him; it was where he “ate” and sometimes where he “slept”. Maybe because trying to have sex here was such a pain in the ass and his movements were heavily restricted.

He sunk down into the pool, dispensing her into the liquid as he got settled. Wincing, she held her breath and ducked under the surface for a few seconds to scrub the slowly drying spunk out of her hair, but was not expecting his hand to come up under and lift her just above the surface.

Ellen looked up at him as he regarded her wordlessly. The fire in his eyes was abated--for now--and he was settling into one of his lazier moods. Truthfully… she  _really_ liked those moments.

Sitting in a puddle in the middle of his palm, she went to work, cleaning up. Ah, not good enough, though.

Unit 01 dipped her down into the LCL a little, gathering more of it, and cupping his hand this time so that she was almost sitting in a bath. With his other, he gently rubbed her down with his middle and index fingers--two of the ones she’d bandaged earlier, hidden beneath the purple glove--lingering a little around her breasts. He dipped his hand again to get fresh LCL, rubbing her sides and after a few moments, turning her around to get her back. Which he was… surprisingly gentle with.

He flattened his hand, letting the liquid run off, and pushed her up onto the pads of his middle finger so that she was able to hug it, backside up. The eva began to softly and quietly massage her bloodied back and ass, and for the first time all morning, Ellen felt almost completely at ease.

Yes, it still hurt like a sunnuvagun. Evas must’ve had some kind of clotting factor in their saliva like humans, which would be the only way she would have stopped bleeding by now. Her face scrunched up in a wince as 01 moved from her ass to her shoulders. There, the wounds nigh  _burned_ under his touch, and she sucked in a breath, trying to lose herself in the sensation so she could at least relax about it. Eventually she began to produce endorphins again, nature’s painkiller, and she settled into a strange half-sleep; a lump of putty in his hand.

His finger slowly pushed up between her thighs to caress her groin and ass at some point. 5 minutes later? 20? Ellen groaned--not particularly in pleasure--and shifted her hips so that they were sideways, trying to avoid his all-powerful touch.

“Come on,” she muttered. “I’m so tired…”

“What, you really thought I was going in for thirds? Dream on, kid.”

_Oh fuck off._

Unit 01 lifted her up and brought her to his chest. She climbed off and steadied herself as he reached up to switch off the lights.  _Ka-CHAK._ They were both plunged into darkness. He shifted again and Ellen fell back against him, trying to intuit how he was positioned so she could get comfortable.

“Where are your arms?” she asked tentatively, completely unable to see any of him in his dark uniform.

“Folded,” he rumbled quietly. “Left on right.”

She nodded, which she knew he’d see if his eyes were open. The eva heaved a deep sigh, raising her up by 5 or 6 feet at least, before he settled into slower, and more regular breaths. He was getting ready for a nap. Or… whatever his equivalent was.

Ellen carefully treat downward, soon seeing the massive black shape of his arms. She felt around with her hands and feet, recognizing the fingers of his right hand peeking around the swell of a 15-foot bicep. It was here in this warm, rough crevice that she eventually settled down in. She took one last glance up at where his face would have been, and caught sight of the giant’s alien green eyes, glinting ever-so-faintly in the dark, peering down at her. She watched as they disappeared behind unseen eyelids, and she, too, quickly followed.

For a few moments she wondered at the monumental being surrounding her. Today he’d saved them all from certain cataclysm, warded off the apocalypse for a few more months until the next angel was sure to invade. Why’d he do it? Did he fight simply because he was bred--and built--to crave blood and violence, and it didn’t really matter that he was saving humanity in the process? Or was he actually capable of some sort of empathy? In all her interactions with him, this was something she was still trying to figure out; whether he had any personally positive feelings toward humans whatsoever, or whether he simply tolerated Nerv (and consequently, her) because it was advantageous for him to do so.

Ellen had once thought that navigating around his sadistic psychopathy would be a nightmare, but it was getting easier all the time. In fact, this was probably the most straightforward relationship she’d ever had with another person. No drama, no lies, no bullshit. Codependence? Maybe. They were  _straightforward;_ she never claimed they were healthy. But nothing about Nerv was healthy. It was the most blighted place on Earth.

If Third Impact happened tomorrow?

_No other place I’d rather be._


End file.
